clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dentor
Dentor is a famous inventor who lives in Pengydeen. He calls himself a Geek but hates it when others call him one. He prefers to be called a "Nerd" because he says that "It's the proper word". He is the creator of Muffin, He helped make games with PengStation too. He always wears his Music Jam Orange Gutair shirt to give him luck. He also wears a gold toque. He is blue colour, but some think he's Old Blue but in fact he's Dark Blue. He is one of Metalmanager's and Korobase's best friends. Korobase told him how to skateboard but Dentor still thinks a kickflip is "Mathmaticly Incorrect". Background Dentor has been an Inventor and a Computer expert all of his life. He had a huge interest in Chocolate Chip Muffins when he was young. He wanted to mix his idea of Chocolate Muffins in with a great Idea for a company, the result of this was Muffin a Multi-million coin earning company. His toque was actually green, but, he made it gold as if to make him "Special". He wants to be a beta tester, but, unfortunatly, he went to club penguin. forgot to get the beta hat and had to wait another year to get th 1st year hat, Which is currently stored in a clostet somewhere...in one of the 15 closets in his room. Involvement Dentor sometimes appears in Metal Force Missions. He appears in one of the missions in the backround, saying to one of his puffles "No, I don't care if you dropped it, you can't have another test tube, I've only got one left!". He also appears in one of the PengStation games in the very backround, he doesn't count as a cameo but he can be seen behind a tree, apparently drawing math equations. Quotes * Cleaner! I've told you a million times! You don't mop the wall! * Hey, Who ever made this game must be a genius! * WHO TOOK MY TOQUE???? WAS IT YOU?!?!?!?!?!? * (To star): Can I borrow that hat? * (To Metalmanager): Hey buddy! Where's Korobase? I need to talk to him about his game * (To Korobase): Korobase, this is serious...your game...is....AWESOME! * (To Mabel): Why do you have your hair like that? You look like a sheep! Card Jitsu Special Powers Dentor has special power cards that he made himself to help him in Card Jitsu. * Guitar Power (Red, 10, Fire): The guitar on his shirt pops out, when he plays it, a sound wave knocks over the opponent. * Froggy Peng (Green, 12, Water): He summons his pet Frog to bounce in the opponents head. * Super Ice (Blue, 11, Snow): He puts on a black cape, flies above the opponent and freezes the opponent with snow. Trivia * He is othe only penguin in Pengydeen or Club Penguin to have a Gold Toque. * He never changes is outfit. Never. * He hates Mabel but likes to watch her struggel after the Antic Brothers prank her. * He has a very annoying laugh. * His Favourite movies are: "Maths Mania" and "Soap - Through The Ages". * He Loves chocolate muffins (yet he never gets fat from eating them). * He created Muffin. See also * Muffin * Fred * Metalmanager * Korobase * Metal Force Missions Category:Penguins Category:Characters